


You forgot the end of the world?

by Disasteriffic_Kaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Disasteriffic_Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, funny bit of fluff for the day the world didn't end. Season 8, somewhere after episode 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You forgot the end of the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Couple amusing Facebook posts around end of year 2012 on the fact the Winchesters have already saved the world and…well I had to write this. LOL Enjoy!
> 
> Do please Review once you've read. :D Every comment and vote of support helps keep me writing. Not to mention if I've pooched anything, someone can always tell me. :P

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Sam walked into the motel room, shut the door and held up the folder in his hand to his brother. "I think maybe we should look into this."

Dean looked up from where he was sharpening his favorite knife. "Look into what? You find a job?"

Sam shrugged, taking off his jacket and brushed new fallen snow out of his hair. "I don't know." He handed the folder to his brother. "I mean, it's kind of ridiculous but…"

Dean flipped the folder open and his brows rose. "Dude, really?" He looked up at Sam's now blushing face and smirked. "You really think we need to worry about the Mayan friggin apocalypse?"

"It's worth a look. When has an apocalypse ever been a good thing for us?" Sam said defensively and rolled his eyes at Dean's chuckle. "We should ask Cas at least. There's a ton of documentation on this and…it's today, December 21st, 2012. I just think dismissing it without checking it out is a mistake."

Dean shook his head and snorted. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up. "Oh Castiel, get your feathery ass down here. Sam's got a stupid ques…"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean jerked back, opening his eyes to find the Angel inches away. "Dammit, Cas. How many times do we need to discuss personal space?"

Sam smirked, amused with his brother's discomfort. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Sam. What do you need?" Castiel took in the room, Sam's snow damp hair, the demeanor of both men and was relieved to not feel the usual tension hanging in the room for a change.

"Sam's got a bug up his ass about the end of the world…again." Dean rose and handed Castiel the folder on his way past to get another beer from the little refrigerator.

"Nice, Dean." Sam gave him his best bitch-face when his big brother turned and grinned at him, unrepentant.

Castiel flipped through the pages in the folder as one brow rose up his forehead and he turned to Sam. "This is…detailed research, Sam."

"Yeah but is it right?" Sam asked earnestly. "Should we have been worrying about this before now?" In truth, he was a little scared that they had laughed off something for years that was about to bite them in the ass.

"Dude, that's the kind of crap that gets conspiracy theorists wet. That's all it is." Dean said with a laugh. "You know how many times some fruitbat has predicted the end of the world in the last decade? Trust me, Sammy. Pretty sure they got the date wrong."

"It is wrong." Castiel nodded and closed the folder. "It is off by nearly four and a half years. Modern man fails to account for accurate Enochian numeric symbology when translating the correct date of the Apocalypse from the Mayan calendar."

"Wait." Sam stared, eyes wide and stunned. "You mean there really is one? They had it right?"

Dean struggled for a moment to take it in and accept the knowledge that another end of the world scenario was somehow looming over them. "Well, when the hell is it?" He demanded and dropped to sit on the side of the bed, wondering just how screwed they were going to be this time. He saw the same shock on his brother's face and watched as it began to transform into grim acceptance.

Castiel looked between them with an expression of surprise. "You already know. You were there." He stared at Dean. "In Stull Cemetery. Do you not remember?" He asked in concern and prepared to search both men's minds for any explanation how they could have forgotten that day of all days in their lives. He frowned as Dean suddenly dropped his head into his hands. Dean's shoulders began to shake. Castiel looked up and saw Sam had his head bowed as well. The Angel looked back at Dean in even more confusion as he realized he was laughing; they both were. "I am missing something."

Dean let his head fall back on a hearty laugh and met Sam's grin with his own. "Problem friggin solved!"

Sam wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and let his back thump into the wall with relief. "Maybe we should Facebook this? Let all the idiots know…" He broke off with another relieved bout of laughter. "…let them know they missed it already?"

"Holy crap." Dean gasped in a breath and sat back up, wiping his own face clear and looked up to Castiel. One glimpse of the Angel's highly confused face was enough to set him rolling again.

"I do not understand." Castiel looked back and forth at the two laughing men and sighed at the antics of humans.

Sam wheezed in a breath and got his laughter under control. "I need a drink." He said finally and laughed again at Dean's amused snort. He imagined Castiel was unable to understand their almost hysterical relief that the worst that could possibly happen…already had and they had survived it; more or less.

Dean stood finally and clapped a hand to Castiel's shoulder. "Come on, Cas. Not the end of the world party. You're drinking."

"Dean…" Castiel began in protest but the Hunter shook his head with a smirk.

"No arguments. You're a Hunter now. Hunters drink." Dean informed and waved a hand behind him as Sam began laughing again. "Put a cork in it chuckles or we'll be here all day."

"Sorry. Sorry." Sam gasped and rubbed at his face which ached from smiling so much, unaccustomed to it. He decided the embarrassment he felt at getting worked up over it in the first place was worth it for this moment, even if it didn't last long. "Thanks, Cas." Sam said sincerely and smiled at the Angel's still confused blue eyes.

"I have done nothing." Castiel let himself be pulled around by Dean and pushed toward the door, resigning himself to an evening of watching the Winchesters become inebriated. Well, there were far worse ways to spend an evening, he reminded himself.

"We should call Garth." Sam said as they headed outside to the Impala. "He is the Karaoke King after all."

"We are not going anywhere NEAR a Karaoke bar, Sammy." Dean glared at him and landed a punch on his shoulder before he went to the driver's side. "Not enough whiskey on the planet to make me get up in front of people and sing."

"Oh is that what you call that? Singing?" Sam smirked as he got in the car and laughed when Dean's fist connected with his other shoulder.

"Shut up, Linda Ronstadt." Dean rolled his eyes, looked at Castiel's face in the rearview mirror and started laughing again as he pulled away from the motel. "Frigging Mayans."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

_The End.  
_


End file.
